Kundalini
Kundalini-copy-2.jpg Kundalini rising by mustash2003.jpg Kundarīni (クンダリーニ), also known as, coiled snake, is a supplementary technique that allows the user to drastically increase speed in a manner similar to opening the eight gates. However, this derivative technique is far less harmful to the body than completely opening the gates. It can be used without serious harm to the body, although it remains more physically stressful than a normal shunshin. Methodology Kundalini is taught to children as soon as they can walk, using the Shin'in Shinden sealing method. In this way, they learn to integrate this technique so completely into their subconscious that it functions as second nature by the time they become genin. The user repeatedly trains with this same method in order to improve their usage of this technique. The user must also strengthen their physiology in order to reach the higher levels expertise in the Kundalini. Execution Usage of this technique proceeds as follows; the user: *pulses (quickly opens and closes) one or any combination of the eight gates prior to movement. *flows a massive burst of chakra (kundalini fire) through the gate(s) on a predetermined course through the chakra network *dialates the tenketsu (chakra points) and meridians (chakra tubes) only along the pathways leading to the muscles needed for locomotion. *Movement initiates in phase with the burst of chakra streaming from the gate(s) through the chakra pathway system to the muscles. *saturates the central Nervous system with yin/yang chakras to properly guide a measured amount of response from the body's musculature and nervous systems. *keeps all body parts not in motion in a fully relaxed state in order to conserve stamina and reduce ancilliary stress and strain on the body. Effects *utilizes far less stamina than those that open the eight gates. *increases reflexes by flooding the central nervous system with chakra. *creates a drastic increase in horsepower on the level of the eight gates. *more efficient than the eight gates and far more effective than a normal shunshin. *causes severe stress and strain on the human body, though much less so than the eight gates. *if executed properly, can be used repeatedly without significant injury to the body. Risks If a person improperly uses this technique or uses it beyond their level of capability, user experiences side effects similar to those who use the eight gates. Extreme fatigue, muscle tears, damaged ligaments, cartilage, tendons, as well as, bone fractures and death may all accompany missuse, overuse, or overextended use of this technique. Complimentary Techniques 'Extra Sensory Perception' As the usage of Kundalini creates a tunnel vision effect similar to other high speed movements, another requirement is some form of dōjutsu or enhanced perceptual abilities that allow tracking of fast movement and widespread awareness of the environment, as well as, of opponents therein. This allows the user to react to counterattacks aimed at taking advantage of the user's tunnel vision. Kyrgyzishi typically utilize the Rengetsugan, while other clans of the Whispering Bone may use other dōjutsu and abilities that serve the same purpose. 'Chakra Breathing' It is necessary for those who use this technique to learn the chakras activating breathing method in order to use this technique to its fullest potential. Earth and Heaven breathwork are used to strengthen and program the body and neurophisiology respectively. As the body becomes more durable using this technique over time, the more diligent disciples are able to utilize Kundalini at an ever advancing level.